Fool in Love
by Nikettel
Summary: After Master Splinter went missing, the brothers have never been the same. Their friends are doing their best to help them get back together. But someone in the crowd is more Hopeful that the others. Rated T for reasons you will find out by reading. Thank you!
1. Unfaithful

**New story! I want to manage things in multiple ways. I know this a bad idea but... *looks around* lets see how bad I am. C:**

* * *

Another new day in the sewers, a new conflict has been keeping the brothers busy with their daily lives. Well, at least that is what their thinking of each other after the _incident._ The one they called Master Splinter, The one they called Sensei... The one they call Father had disappeared so suddenly, leaving them in shock. He doesn't normally do thi-no scratch that. Hehad **never** done this before.

One night he was in his room meditating, then the next he vanished entirely. Not telling them anything... not leaving a not for them... He just... He had some of the brothers believe he is never coming back. But one still has hope, for he has learned to sense his Father's soul still glowing brightly, but in pain. They wished they had followed him that night, so they could just know his location. Sad to think that none of them were aware of him leaving.

This left the brothers, including their mutant and human friends completely heartbroken. Every night, the brothers would do anything to find him. For he is the key for them to feel like they need to breathe, to live, to smile. He brings them joy and sadness in one beating heart that was no longer chained. Free as the clouds he can reach. They would cry each night, hoping their Father would listen to their words and come back to relieve the pain. He never did and that was the starting.

The brothers started doing solo missions, with the others knowing of course. All of them are highly trained so they won't any problem handling it. If they're in trouble use their Shell-Cell. Never a problem. Each of them now have their own ways of doing it though. They have changed so much that their friends couldn't see the them anymore.

Michelangelo, the youngest of the group was no longer so quirky and funny, he was more serious than he usually was. He uses his skateboard for combat, to add extra damage he asked Leatherhead to modify it. He did a good job with that. Even though he is more focused, he still makes a joke from time to time and smiles the same as the nunchuck fighter he is.

Donatello, smartest one of all barely comes out of his lab. He works on more bigger projects and has April by his side just in case he needs to take break. She was the only one to convince him, she just went with it. They have never grown this close before. It really helps with Don's issues with trying to act cool, because he doesn't do it anymore. April still hopes she could snap him back to his oldself but he keeps on telling her he hasn't changed. Of course she held her breath.

Raphael, the guy with the most attitude didn't change alot. He still is the big hothead as he is suppose to be but the little tweeks that he has on him for the past few months was _more_ than enough for him to look and feel different. He no longer fights Leo, because he thinks its just a waste of time. Their last argument was about whose fault was it to leave Splinter alone. Leo was the target. He felt no remorse after that happened, what he doesn't know was that fight left a long lasting scar on his and his brother's heart. Whenever he felt it, he just brushes it off like it never happened. He didn't care.

Leonardo, once called a leader now a broken soul. After that fight, he couldn't do anything about it. Raph really got him thinking, was it him that convinced his Father to leave? He doubted it but soon it haunted him. Was he not a good leader? What did he do wrong? This thought has brought him to self harm. His brothers unaware of his actions, he thought they didn't care. He wasn't a good brother and he never will be. No matter how many attempts he tried to kill himself, he just couldn't. His clothing contains alot of black to hide his past injuries from other and himself. A black scarf was a new addition. Even with all of this, he still wears his blue bandanna. He could leave his favorite color behind. Never.

Their friends tried their best to unwind time. They try and try and try, and it ends with a failure. They tried everything, but nothing comes out. But someone in that group has a willing heart and will stop at nothing to get them back together, including Leo. This someone is not who think it would be.

* * *

 **Damn son! Too much drama! Anyways, who do you think is that certain someone? find out in the next chapter! please R &R, thx!**

 **P.S. his name is somewhere in the character selection. ;3**


	2. Cry

**Wow! I have constructive criticism. Thank you JH24! Yeah, I was sleepy when I was writing the last chapter, so I didn't bother to check. Thank you still!**

 **And now The certain person you all wanted to know is!...**

* * *

 **Casey's P.O.V.**

Day in, day out. Purple ninjas and sneaky toes. I always follow my usual routine to keep the town in check. Alone. _Sigh._ I wish I had someone with me to fight these bastards most of the time. Groups of them are always a big butt to get trough. Oh sure Mikey would be there with me but he would always beat most of them up so I couldn't get any dummies myself.

I would always think of these things when I'm battling, at my apartment and at school. Basically _everywhere_ I go. Right now I'm battling with April and Donnie by my side. Man they're so close, I thought they were a couple. I should really read the book before sending it aside.

"That is the last of them." April said, lightly kicking one that fainted.

"Good, we need to find that canister, too." Donnie replied in a holographic way. He fights with a physical hologram. How cool is that?

"Do you see anything, Casey?" Don asked. "Found it, but it has legs." I pointed at the foot ninja, who was stuck because of the grip I had on him.

Donnie bonked his head making him unconscious. He grabbed it and said "We need to get back, who knows if there could be more."

We both agreed. The Shredder doesn't know Splinter is gone. He is still giving his best by sending us his worst. While we were walking to the nearest man hole, we heard a truck come our direction so we ran in. We ran in a specific tunnel that could only lead to Donnie's lab. He knows how to get around. Once we're in the lab, we settled down and rest. Donnie on the other hand, turned off his Hologram and put the glowing goop into a machine he is building.

"Donnie? Are you sure its enough?" April questioned.

"No... at least not now. It has to charge." Don continued "It might not be a time machine but its another way to find sensei."

My gaze was on the mechanism Donnie just assembled. Its not that big but it could fit a quarter of the room. When making this, Donnie and April had to find every single DNA that was left in Splinter's room. Everything in those tiny little jars. A little too much if I do say so myself.

"Well, won't you look at the time" I said, cutting the silence "I got some work to do so I just leave you two alone then."

I gave them a smirk then left. Last thing I saw was two embarrassed and angry faces. I did good this time.

I left the lair, whistling my favorite genre of music. NOT rock, Alternate. Thank you. As I continued, I started hearing soft mumbles. Wait wha? Am I hallucinating? I thought. I don't normally hear this when I walk trough these tunnels. In a few seconds the whispers turned into sobbing.

Nope, not hallucinating. Someone's in here.

I quietly followed the sobs and it lead me to a dark area. Luckily, I got my lighter. Turned it on, then I narrowed my eyes into the darkness. I still couldn't understand what he was saying. When I got closer, I started to hear this,

"Why? Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me?"

"Leo?" I said unconsciously. He turned and saw my worried face. His face scared me. Swollen eyes, has he been crying?

"Casey?" He said, clearer than before.

"Leo, what are you doing here? It's cold." he turned and scooted away from me.

"I-Its not that cold you know." obviously he is lying.

"Then tell me why are you stuttering?" He saw my frustration then scooted away again.

I noticed this. I let out a sigh, took off my gear and sat next to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I heard a sniff. I looked up and saw him rubbing his eyes. "It's okay... Its been a while since I heard a voice like that."

"A while?" He quickly replied with "Raph."

"Ohhh... Yeah forgot. Sorry again." I scratched my neck.

A giggle came out of his mouth, "No need to apologize. I hear that alot from Mikey."

"Really?" I said, now I'm kinda interested. "Yes, really."

I looked at him for a while, he noticed a few seconds after. Then we just at each other, wanting to say something.

"Whyyy don't weee get back in the lair?" Oh god, the Tension is killing me.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" He looked at me timidly.

"Yeah, but I can stay up late. I have three alarms to wake up." He laughed.

"Wow. Heavy sleeper, huh?"

"Kinda."

We walked back to the lair silently, so we didn't disturb anyone. We went to the most quiet place ever. Leo's room.

* * *

 **NOM NOM NOM! Done again! I hope I see no errors once this is up. R &R PLZ THX!**


End file.
